casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne Murderer/Fugitive
Bruce Wayne Murderer/Fugitive Bruce Wayne Murderer/Fugitive is a series of incidents surrounding when Bruce Wayne was framed and convicted for the murder of Vesper Fairchild. Secretly enacted by Lex Luthor as vengeance for Wayne's involvement in preventing him from owning Gotham City during the city's rebuilding following the No Man's Land incident, the incident was further escalated by David Cain, who wished to prove that Bruce Wayne/Batman was no more fit to father his daughter, Cassandra Cain, than he was. * Following James Gordon's shooting, Alfred Pennyworth leaves to tend to Timothy Drake as his butler at Brentwood Academy. * After discovering that Bruce now lived alone, Lucius Fox issues Sasha Bordeaux as Bruce Wayne's bodyguard. * Bruce begins talking to and seeing "Batman" as a separate personality. * Lex Luthor, as vengeance for Wayne's involvement in preventing him from owning Gotham at the end of the No Man's Land incident and Wayne Enterprises' continued efforts to discredit him, has agent Robert Amherst enact a "smear campaign" against Wayne. * Robert Amherst hires David Cain to do the job. * "Batman" forces Bruce to buy a gun to get over his phobia for guns. * Cain deduces that Bruce Wayne is Batman. * David Cain infiltrates Wayne Manor's grounds (6 months before murder) * Vesper Fairchild and Bruce break up (1 month before murder) * Sasha Bordeaux discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce trains her to be a nameless agent that accompanies him while as Batman. * Cain breaks into the Batcave for the first time (6 weeks before murder) The Murder * Bruce and Sasha go on patrol. Cain calls Vesper from the manor and invites her over. * Cain kills Vesper Fairchild. * Cain releases a staged 911 call from Vesper as Bruce and Sasha return to the Batcave. (4:00 am) * Oracle overhears the 911 call. * Bruce and Sasha discover Vesper's body in the manor moments before the police arrive and arrest the pair. * Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya are assigned to lead the case with the Major Crimes Unit. * As Wayne and Bordeaux are escorted from the manor, Batgirl arrives on behalf of Oracle to investigate the scene. * After looking over the crime scene, Allen believes Wayne and Sasha killed Fairchild and conduct the investigation as such. * Having difficulty transmitting inside the manor, Oracle orders Batgirl to remain within the manor while she attempts to break the transmission interference. * Detective Del Arrazio conducts a search of the estate to locate the murder weapon. * Allen and Montoya aggressively interrogate Wayne and Bordeaux. * Learning aout the story of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Batgirl is allowed to leave the manor as Arrazio locates the murder weapon, a gun registered to Bruce Wayne, in the manor grounds. * Relaying what she saw at the manor after returning to her cave, Batgirl runs a search on the Waynes and recognizes Bruce Wayne's body language as Batman's. * Hearing about the case while on duty, Richard Grayson pays Bruce a visit at the holding cells. Bruce tells Grayson to do nothing and let him handle it. * Grayson ignores Bruce's orders and meets with Oracle to start a list of suspects with the basis that the target is Batman; those who know his double-life. The Trial * Alfred Pennyworth leaves his post as Timothy Drake's butler at the Brentwood Academy and returns to Gotham to attend Bruce's hearing. * On the hearing, Wayne's lawyer, Rae Green, enters a plea of not guilty. With her opponent being a Ms. Willis. Willis requests that Wayne be held without bail, on which the judge agrees. * On the following hearing, Bordeaux's lawyer, David Weiss, also makes a plea of not guilty, with their opponent also being Ms. Willis. * Bruce Wayne and Sasha Bordeaux are to be held in Blackgate Penitentiary until their trail date. * Barbara Gordon visits Wayne in prison, offering to represent him during his hearing ; revealing her Masters of Laws from Harvard. Wayne declines her assistance. * As Lady Shiva arrives at Gotham, Cassandra makes her final preperations, sending an apology note for Batman to receive. * After not hearing from Batman for a week, Spoiler attempts to enter the Batcave only to find it locked closed and Batgirl waiting at the entrance. While grumbling over how she is constantly left out of the loop, Spoiler receives a Goodbye from Batgirl that she miss-interprets. * Oracle employs Black Canary to investigate Fairchild's apartment and discovers that Fairchild was conducting an investigation into the Batman. * Barbara visits Bordeaux and receives the same wall she ran into with Bruce; not realising that Sasha knows Bruce's secret * Black Canary discovers that Spoiler has been following her but decides to let her stay as they investigate. * Five days since her arrest, Ms. Willis attempts to gain a confession from Sasha but fails. * A Nazi-esk prison gang called the Aryans offer Wayne protection in exchange for two grand a week. Wayne refuses. * During Wayne's encarceration, and Lucius Fox's heart attack, Delilah Wagner steps in as temporary CEO of Wayner Enterprises. * During a prison visit, Bruce communicates to Alfred via morse code on the table to set up a satellite cave for his arrival. * Sasha is harassed by an inmate called "Kicker" and begins to experience doubts over Bruce's concern for her wellbeing. * After the Aryan enters Wayne's cell in an attempt to "educate" him, Wayne drops his mask and sends all three to the infirmary. * Due to one of Wayne's Aryan victims being Kicker's boyfriend, Sasha was moved to a private cell. * Following another meeting with her attorny, Sasha experiences more doubt, realising that Bruce had been at the cave before she arrived and that he might have committed the murder, however, during another beating from Kicker, Bruce stands by Sasha. Reaffirming that he was there for her and Vesper's faith is renewed. * Oracle and Nightwing continue perusing their list of suspects on who might be framing Wayne and Barbara, after hypothesising that Sasha knew of Bruce's secret, voices her frustration with Bruce's habit of keeping aspects of his life secret from his partners. In the process, Barbara voices possible doubt to Bruce's innocence. * Shocked, Nightwing decides to investigate Mallory Moxon, a corrupt business rival to Bruce Wayne, and has a brief encounter with Orpheus. After listening in on conversations, he deduces that Moxon did not frame Bruce. * Oracle briefly considers Lex Luthor as a suspect but passes him as too busy with other things to warrant a grief with Wayne. * After saving one last citizen, despite an attempt to stop her by Oracle, Cassandra faces Shiva and, after dying and being revived, manages to defeat her. * Robin meets with Nightwing and attempts to offer his condolences for how this might be affecting him; revealing his own doubts over Bruce's innocence in light of how wayward Bruce had been acting up to the murder. * As Alfred tends to cleaning the manor; disinfecting the chalk outline of Sasha's body from the floor, Leslie Thompkins calls to support him and ask wether Bruce did murder Sasha; delving into a discussion between the pair over how Bruce could or could not of done it. With Leslie citing Bruce's emotional instability as a cause. * Nightwing expresses his dispair that Tim believes Batman could commit murder, but Oracle explains Tim's perspective but after another conversation where Tim expresses his "realistic" view on working with the Bat Family and the Batman's code of conduct, Nightwing goes to Alfred for support. *Leslie visits Bruce in prison. Fugitive * Oracle, with Black Canary, Spoiler and Robin watching, conducts an investigation into Devlin Davenport as a suspect, with Alfred acting as a spy. Following a conversation they cross Davenport off the suspect list. * After Black Canary and Spoiler depart, Oracle hypothesises that Fairchild knew Bruce's secret but doesn't know if she was killed by Bruce to keep the secret or perhaps killed by an employer for the secret. * While discussing reasons for why Bruce bought a gun, media centres announce that Bruce had escaped during a prisoner transfer from the District Attorney's office to Blackgate. * Batman returns to Wayne Manor and relives his memories of the place before being confronted by the Bat Family in the cave. * Confronted by his family, Batman reveals that he viewed "Bruce Wayne" as a persona and, now that it had become a liability, he intended to abandon it and continue his work as Batman. However, the family would not allow it and question him on his innocence; basing their evidence on what they have found, however, Batman responds negatively to their accusations and attempts to leave. Seeing that, if Bruce Wayne was a mask, Bruce's adoption of Grayson might have been an empty gesture, Nightwing attacks Batman but Batman manages to escape in the Batmobile and settles in a satellite cave to continue his operations as Batman. *While Cassandra recovers from her duel with Shiva, Spoiler confronts a remnant of the Thuggee Cult in Cassandra's place. *Jack Drake's business concerns collapse and he, Tim and Dana move to an inner-city apartment. *A week later, during a night patrol, Batman is confronted by Superman on why he wasn't clearing his name as Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, Alfred discovers a set of journals which entail Batman's own scrutiny upon himself but also discovers some descrepencies in the writings. Batman, however, refuses to discuss them. *Oracle has Black Canary steal Fairchild's backup disks from her lockbox at Gothamite Federal Bank. *After perusing the disks, Oracle realises that Fairchild wasn't even close to working out who Batman was and that the files on her laptop were faked two days prior to her murder. *Batgirl runs into Batman while patrolling with Spoiler and, upon reporting the encounter to Oracle, realises that Oracle thinks that Batman killed Fairchild. *Disturbed by this, Batgirl excavates Fairchild's body to see if the bruises on the body matches the shape of Batman's hands, however, she discovers instead that a nerve strike was used. Reporting this to Oracle, Nightwing and Robin, the information is the first solid clue towards Wayne being not guilty of Fairchild's murder. * Nightwing enters the sealed-off batcave with Alfred and discovers the remnants of an unidentified device as well as the possibility that the cave had been infiltrated at least three times. * Drake finds evidence that the manor security tapes had been doctored. *Using gas to reveal entrances and exits to the cave system throughout Bristol, Nightwing discovers a possible entrance into the caves from within an abandoned barn on the manor property. *As Nightwing enters the entrance to see if it leads to the cave, Drake discovers recent clothing fibres within the barn. *Upon encountering the cave's security defences, Nightwing discovers more devices that were not placed there by Bruce. *Oracle confirms that the same person who rewrote Fairchild's notes also rewrote Bruce's journals. *Nightwing and Batgirl re-enact how the murder might have broken into the batcave (3 months since Bruce Wayne escaped Blackgate). *That same night, Nightwing and Batgirl re-enact the murder based on Fairchild's injuries and the 911 call and deduce how the murder was staged to frame Bruce even while he was on patrol as Batman. Based on the cruel brutality of the murder, Nightwing is convinced once and for all that Bruce was not capable of that kind of violence. *Leslie Thompkins requests that Batman meets Gary Sloan, the detective who was in charge of the Thomas and Martha Wayne murder. Sloan passes the case, which he had been holding on to for the duration of his retirement, to Batman to solve and requests that Batman clear Bruce Wayne's name. (5 months after Bruce Wayne became a Fugitive) *Leslie Thompkins discovers that Jean Paul Valley has a blood condition that is slowly killing him. Jean Paul takes the news badly and decides to wear the Batsuit again to replace Bruce as Batman due to the latter's murder accusation. *While delivering an overdose victim to Leslie's Clinic, Batman discovers that Bruce Wayne had his uses; particularly in regards to his money, resources and contacts. *Allen and Montoya investigate Alfred Pennyworth as a possible suspect in assisting in Wayne's escape from Gotham. *Investigating the poisoned heroin that addicts have been overdosing on, Batman encounters a mutated Ekin Tzu in the process of destroying the Lucky Hand Triad; in the process he crosses paths with David Said; an agent working for Checkmate. *Alfred attends Sasha Bordaux's trail and encounters Allen again. *Sasha is found guilty and charged with life in prison with no parole at Gotham State Penitentiary. *While persuing the central American source of the heroin being distributed by the Lucky Hand Triad, Batman encounters an N.S.A. agent by the name of Robert Amherst attempting to cover up leads. *Allen continues to stalk Alfred in an attempt to work out wether he knows where Bruce Wayne is. *One week after her conviction, Sasha begins her time in prison. *Amherst visits Sasha and attempts to get her to give up Wayne and swear that he killed Vesper Fairchild. (6 months after Bruce Wayne became a Fugitive) *Alfred visits Sasha and counsels her. Reminding her that she has not been abandoned. *Sasha refuses Amherst's offer. *Batman tracks Amherst down and discovers that the agent, under orders from the President himself, had paid a "Mr Smith" twenty million dollars, half up front, for a character assassination campaign against Bruce Wayne. *Reuniting with his family, Batman and sets a trap for David Cain by "hiring" him to kill Sasha Bordeaux. While the Bat Family chases his doubles through Gotham, Batman engages Cain in the Batcave when he reveals himself. Cain reveals that he took the job to test Wayne and to show his daughter that Wayne was no better a father figure than he was. (3 nights after capturing Amherst) *Urged by his daughter, Cain turns himself in for the murder of Vesper Fairchild. *Bruce Wayne surrenders himself to authorities and has his conviction lifted. Conviction Apeeled *Bruce requests that Rae Green and David Weiss work together to get Sasha out of prison. *Sasha is attacked by a fellow inmate named Victoria Cummings. (Monday, 3 months after sentencing) *Alesandra Taracon, a Checkmate agent working undercover in Gotham Penitentiary, recognises Sasha as a vigilante that apprehended her alongside the Huntress during the Joker's Last Laugh incident and reports this to Checkmate. *Checkmate alocates agent Midnight to recruit Sasha. *Sasha secumbs to internal damage from Cummings' attack (Wednesday) *Alfred arrives for his weekly visit with Sasha to find that she has died due to internal bleeding from a tear in her liver from Cummings' attack. Dying at 3:17 am, Thursday, her body was collected by family. Upon hearing this, Bruce realises that it is a hoax due to Bordeaux having no surviving family and investigates. *Sasha awakens from surgery, 2 weeks after her death is declared, and agrees to work for Checkmate with a new look and identity. *After months searching, Bruce interrogates David Said to find Sasha and infiltrates a Checkmate depot to search their database. During the infiltration her encounters Agent Midnight and, unbenownst to him, Sasha under her new guise. *Claiming that he is concerned that she might reveal his identity, Batman starts harassing any and all Checkmate agents and operations in Gotham. *Two and a half weeks after confessing, David Cain is moved to trail to testify, Batman oversees the trail to ensure Cain is not assassinated and encounters Deadshot. While initially intending to let Deadshot kill him, Cain decides to live for his daughters sake and defeats Deadshot. *Following his court appearance, Cain is moved to Blackgate Penitentiary. *6 months of Batman's harassment, Checkmate instructs Midnight to resolve the vendetta. Midnight instructs Sasha to meet with Bruce to stop his investigation. *Sasha and Bruce meet at Robinson Park where she forces Bruce to explain why he had let her into his family, to reassure that she would never reveal his identity, and to request that he doesn't persue her anymore. BM 605.jpg File:FugitiveGunBuy.jpg File:GKAzBat1.jpg File:GKAzBat3.jpg CainBabs.jpg Trivia *Wayne's federal case is filed as Case number 4372; the people of Gotham City versus Bruce Wayne, on charges of murder in the first degree, conspiracy to commit murder, and attempted rape. *Bordeaux's federal case is filed as Case number 4373; the people of Gotham City versus Sasha Bordeaux, charged as accessory to murder in the first degree and conspiracy to commit murder. *Sasha's lawyer, David Weiss, might be a parody of DC writer and letterer David Cody Weiss. *Sasha's Blackgate Prisoner ID Number was 21097. Wayne's was 20461. *The Bruce Wayne Files are actually the case file narrative pieces used throughout the Gotham Knights comic book run. * Detective Comics #767 says that Cain invited Vesper to the mansion at 2:28 am, however Batgirl #29 cites it as occuring at 10:27 pm. *Again, Batgirl #29 cites Vesper's 911 call as occuring at 12:04 am, however, Detective Comics #766 cites it as occuring little before 4:00 am. *Alfred keeps his own personal access passwords to the Batcave should he ever need to enter the headquarters. *Bordeaux's Gotham State Penitentiary ID was Prisoner-0020704-B after her conviction for murder, however, in Detective Comics #773 it is #020716. Information Databank Category:Information